


Blood Moon (Demon Sex)

by Murder_Media



Series: GoreGrind '97 [3]
Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Aphrodisiac Come, Aphrodisiacs, Bulges, Deepthroating, Demon Summoning, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Excessive Come, F/M, Hand Jobs, Incubus!Ragna, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Possession, Ragna Has Two Cocks, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Succubi & Incubi, excessive precome, precome as lube, witch!Rachel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Media/pseuds/Murder_Media
Summary: With bearded warriors encroaching on her land, prodigal witch Rachel must muster up a plan to protect her country. Upon conducting the necessary summoning skills to bring a demon from the Underworld, the little witch is given more than what she bargained for when she summons the wrong one.





	Blood Moon (Demon Sex)

Rachel ran as fast as she could, her short legs carrying her lithe body through the dark, snow ridden forests as her arms held the items she carried in a vice grip. She could already hear them growing closer, their buffoonish laughter and the clinking of their swords and axes sounding throughout the frigid air. They have already attacked and decimated the clan that lived adjacent to her own—they slaughtered men, butchered children and abducted and raped numerous women for their own twisted entertainment.

 

She was just recently inside one of the cottages within that poor little village, purchasing the necessary equipment she would need to prevent those savages from attacking her own home, and had barely escaped within an inch of her life. They shot at her, they stabbed at her, they tried forcing themselves on her way too many times for her to count, but she made it out in time with only a few scrapes and bruises afflicting her body.

 

She thanked every deity that she knew for allowing her to flee with her purity still intact, but now they were chasing and perceiving her to be more of a challenge than they were previously led on to believe. It was as if those monsters were already right behind her, as if she could feel their weapons against her neck and their hands all over her...

 

It was then that the young woman narrowed her eyes and went even faster, her feet struggling to carry her through the piles of snow as she made a sharp turn towards her left to try and shake the barbarians off of her. She will head to the remains of the small hut that she frequented daily from here. It was a simple, ramshackle yet comforting shelter that laid obscured from the eyes of many within the thick timberland, and was a perfect place for her to practice her sorcery without harming or disturbing her people.

 

She slowed down only a little when she heard the hulking men scamper off to a part of the forest opposite from where she was, and completely stopped running when their hearty laughter and clanking of their armor was a good distant away from her. Rachel panted heavily and scooped up a small mound of cold snow in her mitten covered hand to wipe it over and cool her heated face before sauntering towards the door of her hide-out. She then turned its knob when she was close enough and pushed her way inside, the girl making her way to a small stool to rest her weary self on before tossing some of her materials out on the floor and placing some on a table that stood besides her.

 

She needed to take a breather or two to relax her body and mind if she was going to do this right—a ritual of this calibre required extreme amounts of concentration and energy, and one little mistake could render the budding witch to lose either all of her power or even her own life if she did not perform this correctly.

 

She has accomplished many things in her life as a young, prodigal occultist in training such as casting charms and curses and manipulating the elements around her without fail, but demon summoning was not one of them.

 

She was not familiar with the practice and always tried her best at avoiding it out of fear that she would not be able to control whatever it was that she would call. Of course she had tried other means of which she could protect her home, but she soon found herself running out of options. She was the sole witch in her village who was the most formidable at the dark arts, and her against an entire army of monstrous viking warriors was anything but possible, so it was only wise that she resort to the only thing that would be capable of protecting her and quite possibly the entire country.

 

Rachel sighed as she picked up a large manual that she had set on the table and opened it to view its content. An elderly woman who was apart of her coven and had prior knowledge of the vikings encroachment on their territory had given her this book in hopes that she shall find the solution to her problems out of the good graces of her own heart. It held all of the information and instructions needed to call upon a being powerful enough to destroy entire nations, and contained lists upon lists of mantras and potions that were required to control and manipulate any beast that could appear to do her own bidding. She has read the thick document from front to back for the past week in a half or so and she could already tell that this was all going to be a long and complicated process that could possibly take hours to complete. It will be a luck of the draw if she is able to survive this ordeal or not, but it was better to try it out and give it her best effort instead of doing nothing at all.

 

Rachel held the manual to her chest as she settled herself on the wooden floor, placing the book flat on its spine while gathering all of her materials. She shrugged off her winter coat and untied her hair from its loose ponytail as she grabbed a glass jar of purified salt and went straight to work. She did everything that any witch with enough experience would do if they wanted to perform a ritual—she made a magic circle, used ink and quarter candles to mark each point of the neatly drawn pentagram that was inside said circle with intricate designs, and finally, drew another shape out of the last of the salt she had into the form of that an evocation triangle.

 

She admired her work briefly before sitting down in the middle of the fairly large circle and bringing the book closer to her, the young witch grimacing at the final directive that was etched neatly at the bottom of the page which had left her aphonic when she had first read it:

 

 _Present body in an enticing and/or provocative manner before recitation_.

 

Rachel was very confused as to why she would need to do something as degrading as presenting herself like a harlot in order to summon a demon, but decided to do it anyway. She grumbled to herself as she undid the bodice of her blouse to reveal as much cleavage as she could before hiking up her skirt to her waist to show off her stockings and garterbelt. She flushed in embarrassment at this however, and cursed at herself as pink began to spread across her cheeks and shoulders. This was going to be all the skin she was willing to show and **nothing more** —anymore than this and she will be more than willing to hurl this book to the sun just for existing alone. With a pout of her lips and a twitch of her brow, Rachel sat back on her rear to spread her legs just a little bit before grabbing her book to read off the spell that was needed to bring the demon to Earth.

 

She cleared her throat and diligently recited the orison word by word with perfect articulation and no errors whatsoever, energy building up around her and being projected into the triangle in front of her. She kept her eyes glued on the sentences in front of her and concentrated on merely channeling her magic into a world beyond the Earth’s, her mind subconsciously calling upon a monster from every corner of both the ginnungagap and the underworld itself who was worthy enough of destroying her enemies and obliterating her land.

 

She sucked in a deep breath when she felt hot pain inside her head and chest, but soon disregarded it—the pain only meant that she made some sort of connection with a creature who was actually interested in her which, for Rachel, only made her focus more and more on the task at hand. She recited the spell even louder when she noticed that she was nearing the end of the page and gritted her teeth when another throb hit her, the girl too fixed on performing her spell correctly to even notice the being that was forming before her.

 

A large black and red portal had opened above the evocation triangle, the swirling vortex spinning at breakneck speed as a dark clawed hand appeared from the twirling mass and slammed its palm on the floor—wood cracking and splitting under its long fingers as another hand came and did the same. The fingers then clenched as two bare muscular arms came into view and lifted the body of the unknown figure from the levitating hole, revealing the creature in all of its glory.

 

It was a humanoid, rather young looking male with silvery white hair and piercing red and green eyes. Two large, ram-like horns sprouted from atop his head and curved backwards along his skull while a long and thick tail, liken to that of a goat’s, moved wildly behind him, it being the last part of his body that left the portal before it had closed. He held a bored, exasperated expression on his face as he stared disinterestedly at the one who called upon him, his arms crossed over his bare, tattooed chest as he waited for the girl to notice his presence.

 

Rachel peeked one eye open hesitatingly when she felt an immense flow of power and malice bombard her form and almost instantly jumped in place when she saw the hulking demon before her. He looked down at her apathetically, his eyes roaming over her petite frame like an animal inspecting freshly killed prey as he waited for her to introduce herself and state her grievances. He was nearly three times her size and had numerous elaborate markings and piercings all over his nude body which only intimidated the poor witch even more. He wore nothing but a loose pair of breeches that hung dangerously low on his hips and showed off the curve of his well-defined midriff which prompted Rachel to avert her eyes from his muscular build to the floor instead. He was more than intimidating (and perhaps even a little attractive, dare she say) but she could not afford to chicken out now—she had a duty to fulfill and she needed to do it right.

 

“Um...” Rachel cleared her throat and looked up at the demon with her best poker face. “I have called upon you, oh Wretched Beast, to help achieve a goal of mine. I only wish that you listen to my grievances.”

 

The demon nodded his head for her to continue and did nothing more, finding her unworthy as of now to grace her with a verbal response.

 

“My clan is at risk of extinction,” She began. “Bearded warriors who traveled by sea in large ships threaten my people’s livelihood and have already slaughtered countless villages in my area during their stay here. I fear that their chaos draws near to my home, and I have summoned you to rid the savages from these lands.”

  
The demon partially listened to Rachel’s problem as he checked her out once more, enjoying what he saw. For a tiny little thing like her she had quite the figure—her breasts were the perfect size, not too big, nor too small, while her hips and thighs gave her a very voluptuous figure. All and all, she was pretty attractive if not a bit short—it was not often that he came across a cutie to spend a night with instead of a wrinkled old hag desperate for sex.

 

“What’s in it for me?” He sneered and gazed intriguingly at her. “What makes you think that I’ll actually help you out? Surely you’re willing to give me something that might actually convince me to become your savior, right?” He hinted suggestively at her which readily confused Rachel.

 

“I’m willing to give you anything that you so desire.” She said abruptly. “I only wish to secure my family’s safety, and you are my only hope...” Rachel swallowed a lump in her throat and bowed her head in respect. Every demon always yearned for something in return when a witch or warlock were to call on them. Depending on what type of monster they are, their requests could range from something as simple as a meal for them to eat or incredibly dangerous like a soul for them to steal. By looks alone she could tell that this beast in front of her was one of violent origin, and she could only hope that he does not request something as insane like the head of one of the warriors or her own blood.

 

“Anything I want, huh?” He raised his brow in thought before grinning down at her. He stalked towards Rachel slowly, his cockiness growing and forcing a bigger smirk to play on his thin lips as he knelt down to the girl’s height on the floor and placed a clawed finger under her chin to tilt her head his way. Rachel’s eyes widened in shock when she witnessed his sudden boldness and proceeded to fix her disheveled clothes to regain some form of modesty.

 

“What’s your name?” He suddenly asked.  
  
“R-Rachel... Rachel Alucard.” She responded instantly. “And...yours?”

 

“Ragna.” He simply stated, the demon smiling and using his other hand to rub soothing circles over her neck and shoulder. “You know, Rachel...” He snickered. “It’s been centuries since someone as cute as you used that spell to bring me here. It’s always been some frustrated old, senile bitch who’s ever done it properly, so I’ll take you up on your little offer as thanks. But in return...” He let his hand trace her collarbone and move down to her chest, his eyes fixed on her bewildered ones. “How about I give you the ride of your life tonight? ”

 

Rachel’s confusion was replaced with aggravation as soon as he uttered such a depraved request—her patience strewn out of the window as the witch slapped Ragna’s hands off of her in disgust.

 

“Just what kind of woman do you take me for, you dog!?” She screamed. “Surely there has to be something else that you are interested in instead of my body! Have you no tact!?”  


Violent? Ha! This creature was less a brute and more a pervert than anything else! She could honestly care less if she was at risk of getting mauled by this deviant—there was no way on this very Earth would she just give herself to him like this!  


Ragna looked genuinely surprised at her aggressive behavior, but reverted back to his usual playful demeanor.

 

“Aw, what’s the matter,” He teased. “You still a virgin?”

 

“Will you keep quiet!?” Rachel tried her best to ignore his comment as she quickly scurried across the floor to grab her spell book and frantically flip through each page. There was no way that she summoned some sort of lilin based creature, right!? Her eyes scanned all pages from top to bottom while Ragna stared at her contently, he taking the chance to step behind the angry witch and peer over her shoulder.

 

“I don’t get it...” She seethed. “I followed everything that that woman told me to do. How is it that I summon some sex fiend instead of the demon I wanted?”

 

“I take offense to that, you know.” Ragna blurted out.  
  
Rachel jumped in place when she heard the demon’s deep voice from behind and instantly moved away from him, the young woman glaring daggers at him before pointing an accusing finger his way.  
  
“Just what are you still doing here, you beast!?” She screamed. “Go back to whence you came!”

 

“Geez, you sure like to bitch a lot...” Ragna gave her a disparaging smile as he snatched the book right out of Rachel’s hands and looked through it himself. “Now let’s see...”  


“Excuse me,” She frowned. “But that doesn’t belong to you.”

 

“Relax, I’m just lookin’...” He grumbled a little, scrutinizing each bit of info before coming across a sentence that piqued his interest. “Huh. Seems like this is your problem, princess.” He walked back to the triangle he was summoned from as he casually threw the book over his shoulder so she could catch it. “Not the best reader in the world, are ya?”

 

Rachel caught the book in time before it could crash on the floor and gave Ragna a black look. “What do you mean?” She inquired. “What did you find?”

 

“Check the last page, dumbass. It’s in the fine print.”  
  
Rachel looked at him suspiciously before following his advice and looking for whatever he was talking about. She spent at least two minutes searching for the particular sentence that she had **apparently** overlooked and felt her heart stop in her chest when she finally found it.

 

_The demons that can be summoned in this book are included but not limited to: Succubi, Incubi, Lilus, Lilins, Popobawas and Lidercs. Please use spell with caution for forceful advances are not uncommon._

 

Rachel’s heart had skipped a beat as she closed the book shut and stared dumbly at the cover. It was beginning to occur to her that this was no typical summoning book, but one affiliated with the forbidden practices of seithr—an ancient type of magic and sorcery that's uses were usually accessed through some form of sexual acts or rituals. How did she overlook such a crucial note in this blasted thing? Was that lady careless enough to give her the wrong book?

 

The young witch tossed the thick document in a random part of the salt circle and buried her face in her hands. She almost felt like crying—thanks to her carelessness and irresponsibility, her village is going to be at the mercy of those horrible vikings, and she could do nothing about it. Her family’s death was imminent, and it was all going to be her fault.  
  
Ragna witnessed Rachel’s sorrowful lamentations over his shoulder and felt extremely uncomfortable around her now. He could smell salt quickly emanate from her and nearly cringed at the stench. He hated it when girls cried, and he especially disliked it when they did it in front of him—he just never knew what to do to calm down a depressed female and how to make them feel better. The demon sighed and turned around to get on his knees and crawl toward the devastated girl, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

 

“Hey, um... Are you okay?” He asked.  
  
Rachel did not care to tell him to get away from her and said with a muffled voice, “What are you still doing here? Do you not see that you’re of no use to me anymore?”

 

“No use to you? Big words coming from a shrimp like you.”

 

She said nothing and just kept her head down, unable to think coherently at the moment.

 

“You know...” Ragna began, an idea coming along as he tried cheering her up. “I **didn’t** say that I wouldn’t help you.”

 

“...Then how?” She inquired, finally willing herself to look up at him. “How can an incubus help me?”

 

“I have all that you need to get those bastards out of your hair. You just need to make a pact with me.” He felt his earlier ludic demeanor come back and took it upon himself to rest a hand on her shoulder.

 

“A pact?” She sounded interested. “How do I do that?”  
  
He thought about it for a moment before smirking down at her. “Have sex with me.” Ragna deadpanned. “I thought it was more than obvious.”  
  
She got irritated again. “Besides coitus, is there any _other_ way we can go about this...?”

 

“Hey, you want me to protect you, right?” He smiled and jostled her a little, much to Rachel’s chagrin. “If we fuck, we make the pact, and you won’t have to worry about any bearded warriors as long as you have me around. That sounds fair, yeah?”

 

The witch hummed as she humored his proposition. It was a very tempting offer, but was she really that desperate enough to just hand herself over to him like that? If she did not come through with just offering her first time to him like this, her whole country could run rampant with those monsters. She pondered the thought just a little bit more before nodding her head in approval.  
  
“Fine... Let’s do it...” She grimaced.

 

“Huh?” Ragna looked genuinely shocked. “You serious?”

 

“If it is really the only way that I can protect my family then...” She turned to face him and gave him a bashful yet somehow angry expression before looking away. “Then I am willing to give myself to you...”

 

The incubus saw a very bright shade of pink dust her white cheeks and could tell that she was obviously extremely nervous about all of this. He sighed and grabbed her chin once more in his large black hand to force her to look at him before asking, “I’ll ask you one last time: are you completely sure?”

 

“I am positive...” Rachel murmured.

 

Ragna searched for any fear or hesitance in Rachel’s eyes and felt satisfied when he saw none.

 

“If you say so...” He grinned and needed not to say anything else as he leaned in close to the other’s face to capture her lips with his own. She stiffened at the sudden contact and tried adjusting to the feel of his mouth against hers but eventually relaxed into the kiss. He eagerly pushed his tongue past her pursed lips and heard Rachel groan in response, Ragna bringing the much smaller girl into his lap to keep her against his chest as he let his hands rest on her hips.

 

Rachel jolted a little, breathing sharply through her nose as she nervously forced her own tongue into Ragna’s mouth, the incubus smirking a little as he moved his fingers to her breasts to pull down her bodice and massage her perky mounds. He then slid his hands under the cups of her brassiere to tweak her soft nipples, the older man rolling them under the pads of his thumbs as he broke away from Rachel’s mouth to watch her face contort in varying degrees of pleasure. Saliva rolled down her plump lips and chin as she gave into the sensations he was giving her while her hands gripped his biceps for support to keep herself still.

 

Everything about this girl was so, so cute, Ragna thought—from her size, to her looks, and to the little mewls that she let slip from her mouth, Rachel was the spitting image of adorable to him. Ragna beamed as he kissed her again, his hands leaving her breasts momentarily to guide her to the floor, the demon placing her on her back and climbing over her to pleasure her once more. He moved his head down to her chest and stuck out his tongue to trace a circle around her areola before enveloping the pert nub into his awaiting mouth, his lips sucking around the sensitive flesh and sharp teeth nipping at her skin which prompted Rachel’s back to arch off the floor.

 

“Ah...!” The witch shuddered when he released the nipple from his mouth to give the same attention to the other one.

 

Ragna groaned feverishly into her skin when he felt his own desire stir in his loins and let go of the tan nipple to kiss his way up her chest and shoulders and whisper in her ear, “God, you’re so fucking hot...” He muttered breathlessly as he grinded his erection against her leg and kissed her again. “You don’t have a fucking clue what you’re doing to me.”

 

Rachel watched Ragna through half-lidded eyes rise from his place to untie the coarse rope that kept his britches up. She tried looking away, wanting to grant him just a little bit of privacy so that she did not have to see him undress, but heard him chuckle when she did so.

 

“C’mon, baby, don’t get shy on me now. I think it’s better if you looked so you can see what you're gonna be dealing with...” He smiled as he pulled his trousers past his waist.

 

Rachel scrunched up her face in revulsion but swallowed her fears to gaze at what laid before her. She mentally prepared herself for the no doubt monstrous endowment that was going to go inside of her, but squeaked in horror when she saw not one, but _two_ raging hard-ons directed her way. They lined Ragna’s crotch from top to bottom—both of them large, absurdly girthy, and leaking what seemed like too much precome for one man to be letting out. It was baffling to her, it _scared_ her even, and there was no way on this Earth will she be fitting _either_ of those things inside even _one_ of her holes.

 

Ragna however seemed extremely amused.

 

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” He said as he took one of his cocks into the palm of his hand and stroked it firmly, more fluid beading from the tip and trailing down the underside of his shaft. “It ain't that bad, is it?”

 

“B-B-But...” Rachel was at a loss for words, her eyes unable to look away from what was in front of her. “You’re not serious about putting that in me, c-correct...?”

 

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t.” He bluntly stated. “I didn’t say that making a pact was gonna be easy.”

 

“Not even **one** of those is going to be able to go in! How are we supposed to do this properly!?”

 

“Simple,” Ragna scooted further up Rachel’s form and maneuvered himself so that the entirety of her body was situated between his knees, the incubus hovering menacingly over her tiny frame while his cocks were just a hair’s length away from her face. “Lube me up.” He purred.

 

Rachel peered up at Ragna and then at his "situations” briefly, feeling extremely hesitant about even _touching_ one of them. They didn't seem any different from the diagrams she saw in her anatomy books, but those impish pictures dwarfed in comparison to his size. The witch sighed through her nose in defeat however and meekly opened her mouth just enough to allow her tongue to poke through and swipe gently at the tip of the cock that sat below its twin. If she was going to do this she might as well do it right. For a few moments she laid there, sliding her tongue around the slit and momentarily bringing her lips towards the head to suckle gently on the tip, unsure exactly of what she should even be doing until she felt Ragna's giant hand cup her cheek and force her to look at him again.

 

“You're not gonna get anywhere by just licking at it.” He chuckled. “Here, gimme your hand.”

 

Rachel reluctantly did just that and marveled at how small it was compared to his more massive paw momentarily and watched him carefully. He sniggerd and brought her hand around the member she didn't pay attention to and never broke eye contact as he diligently wrapped her dainty fingers around the shaft.

 

“You look so cute when you're mad.” He teased suddenly.

 

Rachel glowered at him and turned her head the other way. “Just get on with it...”

 

“And so impatient, too.” He added. “Look, if you wanna satisfy me, you're gonna have to multitask a little. You're dealing with two you know.”

 

“So...” Rachel began. “Now what?”

 

“Stroke me.” He simply said.

 

The younger girl did as she was told and watched her own hand move swiftly and smoothly along his rigid length.

 

“Now...” He groaned. “Use your mouth and run your tongue over the other. Think of it like a huge lollipop. And I mean **huge**.”

 

Not the most flattering analogy in the world, Rachel thought, but it sadly gave her an idea of what she should be doing. She opened her mouth wider and dragged her tongue up and over as much of him as she could, the rather piquant taste of his pre-release not at all offensive to her palate but instead actually encouraging her to taste even more of him. She traced the bulging veins that throbbed beneath the skin before wrapping her lips around the pearling head to suck more of his fluid into her mouth while the hand above her pumped the demon’s other endowment as steadily as she could. Leaking like a faucet, she felt some of Ragna’s essence fall from the slit and land squarely on her nose and trickle down her cheek but was slowly becoming too engaged in pleasuring him to care.

 

She felt...hot. A lot hotter than she did before when he was taking care of her, and she briefly wondered why until felt herself growing wetter the longer she lapped and jerked off his cocks.

 

Rachel mewled at the arousal pooling between her legs while Ragna from way up above licked his lips at the sight below him, getting off more to the ravished mess he was making of her mainly than the attention she was giving to him.

 

“Ah yeah... You’re really gettin’ into this... Like how I taste that much?” He moaned, rolling his head back in bliss. “I ain’t surprised though. My come is a love drug after all...”

 

“Mm...!” The witch sneered up at him and forced herself with all her might to take her mouth off of him, saliva and his fluids coating her mouth and everything surrounding it. “You cannot be serious!” She yowled.

 

Such a cliche, she thought—incubi secretions acted as an undoubtedly addictive aphrodisiac and she fell victim to it like a dog in heat. How nauseating.

 

“And now another moment ruined...” Ragna sighed. “Don’t get upset now, you were doing pretty good. I don’t wanna be that guy, but don’t you have a village to save or something?”

 

“I...” Rachel pouted. “Yes...”

 

“Not cool to kill the fun now, don’t you think?” He asked as gently as his rough voice would allow. “I’d love to take my time and taste every bit of you, but I gotta get some lube here so we can save some folks.”

 

She mulled over his words before diligently going back to the task at hand, her mouth wrapping firmly around the fat cock head and hand moving up and down on him unabashedly. He had a point that this was really the only way for anything to improve so she had to make do. Luckily she was able to get back into the mood as soon as she had another taste of him and moaned at the subtle ache building in her stomach.

 

Enjoying the new determination that his little pet had mustered, Ragna’s giant hand came to the back of Rachel’s head to push her very, very gently down on his member, indicating to her that he wanted her to go a little deeper now. Rachel did what was expected of her and prepared herself, her lips parting as much as they could and letting her take about a third of him the way down, the head now just barely scraping the back of her throat. She closed her eyes and scrunched up her brow as she reflected once more how big he was and looked up at him, considerably puzzled by how she was going to take the other one and get it wet in time.

 

Ragna noticed this and reassured her. “Just focus on what you got already in your mouth, baby.” He breathed. “I’m already stupid wet there.”

 

Rachel had not known what he meant until she noticed an over abundance of pre ejaculate already smeared and dripping off his swollen cock and rolling down her wrist. There was so much of it that it was quite literally bubbling between the gaps of her fingers and coating her palm in a sheen so thick it was nearly comical how wet he had gotten. She was honestly shocked she didn’t notice it before but the hot, musky smell of it was enough to gauge her thoughts to the one that was in her mouth rather than the one hanging above her.

 

She hollowed out her cheeks and bobbed her head at a languid pace, Ragna’s claws softly scratching her scalp in encouragement as he carefully thrusted his hips so as not to gag her. With time they entered a steady rhythm of Ragna rocking against her mouth while Rachel did her best to take as much as she could until she got a tad bolder and relaxed her throat just enough to take half of him down her gullet. Ragna hissed at that and weaved his fingers into her hair, fighting the urge to hold her head back and fuck her tight little throat like he so desperately needed to. With due time he'll make sure to teach her how to properly go down on a man but for now he didn’t want to be too greedy.

 

“F-Fuck...” He cursed. “Thatta girl, baby. Just like that...”

 

Rachel moaned at the praise and used her free hand to grasp the part of his cock that she couldn’t take and stroked him that way, coaxing more pre to leave his slit and roll down her throat. She could feel more and more drops of his thick fluid drip from above and land on her face, but she didn’t care to stop. It felt way too good. Straining herself one last time, Rachel managed to swallow all of him down in one go, tears pricking her eyes as her mouth and gullet stretched to its max capacity before the younger woman slid off his member with a loud pop—thick and heavy strands of saliva and pre-ejaculate connecting her cheeks and tongue to his shaft.

 

His second cock was about as wet as the first one now thanks to her efforts so penetration should be relatively easy. As much as she loathed to admit it, fellating him was far more pleasant than she thought it would be. In fact it was incredibly arousing. She was impossibly wet and was quite sure her knickers were soaked through, but the prideful part of her mind wanted to tell her that it was probably caused by the aphrodisiac she succumbed to.

 

“A-are...” The witch panted heavily and licked away the mess that clung to her skin. “Are you ready at all?”

 

“Always have been, always will be.” The demon replied, his stamina not at all faltering like hers. “I should be asking you that though. That was quite a show you put on for me~”

 

Rachel glared at him and slapped his thigh with her hand. “Shut your trap and let me up you oaf.” She countered. “If we are going to do anything I need to be more comfortable than this.”

 

“Fine, fine...” Ragna did as he was told and fell back on his backside to cross his legs and give her the room she needed. Rachel sat up and stood on her feet to pull down both her skirt and her soiled underwear before kicking them to the side somewhere, her lower form now completely bare and waiting for the demon in front of her. He chuckled deeply and rubbed his thighs, his eyes darkening with newfound desire.

 

“Get over here and sit in daddy’s lap, baby girl.”

 

The young witch huffed and took cautious steps towards him which was too slow for Ragna's liking. Using his tail, the incubus wrapped the leathery appendage around Rachel's waist and pulled her closer to him until she was hovering over his lap. Rachel yelped at the sudden pull and clung to the beast’s shoulders so as not to lose her balance, Ragna letting out a hearty laugh at her easily startled state.

 

“Such a scaredy cat, princess.” He grabbed both of her hips to drag her down and press one of his aching organs against her dripping sex and one between the crease of her bottom. “I really did catch myself a nice little treat tonight. A nice piece of ass for me to play with~” He purred.

 

“You...” Rachel shuddered at the feel of being pressed so close to his massive form and one impossibly slippery endowment touch her most sacred part. She could feel her sex twitch when it came in contact with his pre-come coated head and buried her face into his chest, her body heating up to insane levels. No wonder seithr is such a popular magical ability. She’s never felt this horny before, and could feel herself growing more and more desperate to relieve the ache in her groin.

 

“Ohh... Someone really wants it now, eh?” He started to idly slide his second cock between the crease of her ass, up and down, getting the hole between her cheeks as wet as her pussy. “Yeah, I can tell. You’ve actually quieted down some for once. You’re so desperate now...” He maneuvered his other member to prod it against her quivering little cunt and resisted the need to buck into her. “You want me in you now. You need me even.” Ragna began, voice growing husky and ever so darker. “I can fill you up in both your holes, fuck and play with you until the sun comes up, until your fucking voice gives out and you’d still beg for more...” The incubus took one hand off of her hip and brought it beneath her chin to grab it and angle her pleasure ridden face his way. Rachel stared into those slitted, heterochromatic eyes—those hypnotic depths of crimson and chartreuse that made her heart flutter and her breathing labor.

 

They were so captivating, so domineering that if her clouded mind wasn’t so drunk off his presence and her own unbearable lust she’d be able to feel the beginnings of a spell begin to overwhelm her entire being. Thankfully she was not entirely brain dead though, and could see ominous bits of black and grey smoke flow from their nearly united bodies and the demonic pupils of her beast contract and dilate in response. The pact, she thought. Is this what it felt like, what a contract with a demon was? She never knew it would be so intense, so mind numbingly good. She wanted to say something, ask him if this was truly happening but her throat felt hoarse, like it had closed up.

 

She only managed the littlest of whimpers, the girl completely falling victim to the charm that was surging through her. There was hardly any pain like before—if anything she felt somehow hotter. Her mouth hung and her ruby red eyes were barely open if at all, and the incubus who left her in such a state let his true colors show. He smiled madly, his teeth turning into huge fangs as the tattoos on his chest stretched across the right half of his face while his green eye quickly bled into red. He seemed evil, downright possessed even, but he still held that boastful, dogged look on his face that let her know just who it was she had literally given herself to. The smoke had whipped around them like a whirlwind, knocking books off shelves and causing the floor to shake, which was only made worse when Ragna started to let out a joyous bellow befitting of the devil himself.

 

“My pet, my Rachel. My little slut...” He simpered, the claw on her hip coming to her ass to push her down on both of his lengths, her weeping pussy sucking in the first tip while her ass was stretched by the second. “You’re mine, you’re all fucking mine. Body, mind, and soul, your lips, your tits, your ass, your cunt, I could give a rat’s ass what you think...” He canted his hips and plunged half of himself into both her greedy little holes, Rachel’s eyes widening and tongue hanging out of her mouth when he further sheathed even more of himself into her.

 

The witch screamed out then, pleasure beyond compare racking her virgin bod as she was pounded into from below, Ragna giving her no time to adapt or adjust to the sudden intrusions. There wasn’t even any pain like she had feared. She wasn’t sure if it were the effects of the spell or the aphrodisiac, but she could care less right now—she needed him right now, just like how he said so before.

 

“Even if you scream for it, cry, beg, plead for me to let you go I won’t fucking listen to you. You deserve me, you need me... Cuz you wanna know why?” He changed their positions and sat up from the floor to slam Rachel on her back and lift her legs in the air so that they were hovering above her. Pinning her down under his hulking frame again, he trapped her arms under his talons and tucked her legs under his biceps before pistoning into her with reckless abandon. He watched himself knock the ever loving air out of her lungs with each thrust, her eyes rolling into her skull while her moans ripped through the cold stagnant air.

 

“ **Cuz I fucking own you.** ” He barked, sinking himself as deep as could inside of the younger girl. “You’re my slut, my whore, my bitch, my pet,” He accentuated each filthy name he uttered with a hard thrust that left her with the slightest of bulges in her stomach. “ **My woman**...” The incubus went faster and faster, a puddle of Rachel’s juices and Ragna’s fluids forming between the girl’s legs. “And I’m gonna fuckin’ ruin this tight little body by the time I’m done with you...!” Ragna let out a possessive roar, bending himself over to open his mouth and swipe his now long, thick and pointed tongue up and over her neck before sinking his teeth into the crook of her shoulder, Rachel shrieking in a strange mix of fear, pain, and inordinate delight. He licked and slurped up the blood that seeped out of the mark he made on her, the taste of sweet copper driving him further to release and causing the smoke to circle their sweaty, euphoria induced bodies with such intensity that it would surely rip a man in two if they were to step in its wake.

 

Rachel felt faint. The loss of blood and the pressure welling in her belly making her vision blurry and drool to pour from her mouth. She was quite literally speechless. Never has she ever felt such ecstasy in her life, and it was hitting her like a ton of bricks. Her sex and arse was so full, so impossibly stuffed that she found herself getting off to how badly he filled her. Ragna had successfully rendered her into a sputtering mess and she couldn’t ask for anything better. It could not get anymore intense than this and she hoped it wouldn’t. She didn’t know how much more she could take of this.

 

But then, with a deafening howl loud enough to shatter glass, she heard Ragna come.

 

She couldn’t stop herself from falling apart—broken yelps ripping through her lungs when she felt two hot loads flood her insides, so much of it rushing inside of her at once that most of it leaked out and around the sides of Ragna’s cocks. The witch moaned shamelessly at the sensation of literally being _filled_ up by him and came on the spot, her release causing her to arch her back and for the smoke to explode out of the hut with a loud bang. The puddle beneath herhad grown larger, the incubus’ sticky jism leaving their crotches to stay connected by strings of come as he slowly pulled out of her gaping hole and pussy with a hitched growl. Hot tears fell down her eyes, her body convulsing in little spasms as Rachel rode out her orgasm while Ragna let out a satisfied noise and kissed her bruised lips to comfort her.

 

The witch mindlessly attempted to reciprocate his affections but could barely find the energy to even move her lips, her body seizing up on her as if she had become paralyzed. She felt a twinge of panic at that and tried letting out a noise, but felt Ragna shush her and kiss her even deeper, the demon stuffing his long tongue down her throat before sliding it out of her and moving away from her mouth to peer down at her.

 

Suddenly her eyelids felt heavy—her vision steadily becoming more and more blurry before it completely faded to black. Her head then fell weakly to the side, the girl falling into a slumber deep enough that left her immobile.

 

The last thing she heard before blacking out was a faint chuckle and that beast tell her reassuringly, with his voice dripping with honey,

 

**_“Sweet dreams, princess.”_ **

* * *

 All she felt was water and gentle hands splash it all over her tired body. The witch groaned at the sensation and tried wiggling out of it but was met with two surly arms keeping her from moving as freely.

 

“Even when you’re asleep you’re a huge hassle to deal with...”

 

Rachel grumbled when she heard whoever was above her and peeked her tired eyes open, her view adjusting to the darkness of the dimly lit forest as she came face to face with the incubus from before.

 

“Oh. Did I wake you?” He asked.

 

It was safe to say that the little prodigy wasn’t so pleased with the discovery.

 

“Eek!” She shrieked loudly and tried wriggling out of his grasp but was met with no avail since Ragna had no problem keeping her still.

 

“Will you calm down? It’s just me!”

 

Rachel settled down once she realized that it really was just Ragna and not the creature who ravished her and crossed her arms over her breasts as she took in the sights around her. They stood in what looked like a hot spring, either of them naked and everything from her neck to her privates feeling like they’ve seen better days. She wanted to complain to Ragna about the abuse he had done to her, but felt her stomach flip once she remembered why he was even here.

 

“T-The warriors!” She yelled. “We have to stop—”

 

Ragna placed a finger on her lips to quiet her down and grinned. “Easy there, babe.” He sunk further down into the water and brought her with him, pressing her closer to his chest. “Job’s already been taken care of.”

 

Rachel blinked owlishly at the revelation. “Really? Really and truly?”

 

“Does it look like I bullshit?” He countered. “Killed ‘em all in the blink of an eye. What, you want me to show you the bodies?”

 

“That is the issue. Just how did you?” She gave him a suspicious look. It was sorcery 101 for the average witch or wizard to know that a summoner be awake to control a demon. Did she make a mistake **again**? “A demon is only of use when their summoner is conscious.”

 

“Sure that may be true, but you have to be a pretty weak ass demon to only do what your supposed to do if your master ain’t all there.” Ragna smirked and brought his hand up to stare at his black claws. “That pact drained you of all your energy, so I sucked out the last bit of magic you had with that kiss and it knocked you out after we were done. You look like you needed the rest, and lemme tell you...” He scooped her up in his arms and lifted her to his height, his smile never faltering. “You fucking needed it after the number I left on you. You have quite a set of lungs on you~”

 

The witch slowly started recalling the events from what felt like hours ago and could feel her turning red. She saw everything from her moaning like a back alley whore to not even feeling an ounce of discomfort when he deflowered her, and it was humiliating to think about.

 

“You...” She frowned and beat his chest in annoyance when he mentioned the fit of passion they shared and said, “I have half a mind to send you back to the underworld, you cretin!”

 

“However...” He peppered her face and cheeks with little open mouthed kisses. “You can’t anymore. You belong to me now forever and ever, and there ain’t a thing you can do about it. And I know you know what’ll happen if you do, yeah~?”

 

Rachel grimaced as she tried ignoring the kisses that were trailing down her neck. A pact between a summoner and their demon was absolute until the date it expires, and breaking it without the consent of either party will result in a one way trip to Hell if you’re a witch or instant obliteration if you’re a demon. Judging by Ragna’s usage of the word “forever,” Rachel could only conclude that he was going to stick around for awhile and that he had no plans to discard her if at all.

 

She puffed out her cheeks and sighed, moaning a little when he sucked at a spot below her ear that sent a chill up her spine. He was certainly more affectionate than she thought he’d be, so she guessed that was a plus. It appeared to be that he was truly willing to care for her. He was handsome, charming, and a walking, talking killing machine apparently, so she was starting to think positively of this future.

 

That’s what she had hope for anyway until she felt two rather large “problems” brush up against the side of her knee.


End file.
